dear little friend
by Mayla Potter
Summary: cerita ini tentang awal pertemuan severus snape sama lily evans...  beberapa bagian copy punya bunda jo,,  tapi lainnya aku ngarang ndiri...  banyak-banyak review ya...  ntar aku lanjutin chapternya      as a new,,,  no hate,,  yes comment,,


_Chapter 1: Dear Little Friend_

Angin menyapa pepohonan di sekitar perumahan itu. Membawabulir-bulir debu terbang bersamanya. Dua orang anak perempuan tengah bermain di sebuah taman yang hampir kosong. Sebuah cerobong asap mendominasi kaki langi dikejauhan. Tanah disana terasa hangat terpapar sinar matahari musim panas. Dan seorang anak lelaki mengamati mereka dari balik semak. Rambutnya yang hitam terlalu panjang, dan pakaiannya sangat tidak serasi sehingga kelihatannya disengaja: celana _jean_ yang terlalu pendek, mantel lusuh dan sangat kebesaran—sepertinya mantel orang dewasa, dan kemejanya seperti baju liar pelukis. Severus Snape kelihatannya tak lebih dari 9 atau 10 tahun. Pucat, kecil, dan kurus.

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang bermain di taman tersebut mengayunkan ayunannya sampai titik paling tinggi, kemudian melepaskannya. Dia melayang terlalu lama di udara, benar-benar seperti terbang. Kemudian ia meluncur kebawah dengan halus, seperti pemain _trapeze_.

"Mummy bilang jangan!", Petunia menghentikan ayunannya denga menarik tumit sandalnya ditanah, membuat suara berderit, kemudian melompat dengan tangan di pinggul, "Mummy bilang kau tidak boleh begitu, Lily."

"Tapi aku taka pa-apa", sahut Lily masih terkekeh, "Tuney, lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan!"

Petunia memandang berkeliling. Taman bermain itu sudah ditinngalkan orang, kecuali mereka berdua, dan walau mereka tak tau, Snape.

Lily memungut bunga-bunga jatuh didekat semak-semak dimana Snape bersembuyi. Petunia maju, jelas terlihat antara ingin tau dan tidak setuju. Lily menunggu hingga Petunia cukup dekat untuk melihat dengan jelas, lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Ada bunga disana, kelopaknya membuka dan menutup dengan ganjil—seperti tiram yang aneh.

"Hentikan!", jerit Petunia.

"Ne takkan melukaimu", sahut Lily, tapi ia menggenggam bunga itu dan melemparnya ke tanah. "Kau aneh lily", sahut Petunia, matanya mengikuti bunga-bunga itu, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?  
>"Sudah jelaskan?", Snape tidak dapat menahan diri dan melompat keluar dari balik semak-semak.<p>

Petunia mengkerut dan berlari kembali ke ayunan, tapi Lily, walaupun terlihat bingung, tetap di tempat. Snape nampak menyesal telah mengagetkan mereka dengan kemunculannya. Ada semburat warna muncul di pipi pucat itu saat ia memandang Lily.

"Apanya yang jelas?"

Snape kelihatan gugup. Sambil memandang Petunia dari kejauhan, ia menurunkan suaranya, "Aku tahu kau ini apa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ... kau seorang penyihir," bisik Snape.

Lily nampak terhina, "Bukan begitu caranya berbicara dengan orang lain". Ia berbalik dengan angkuh dan berjalan menuju saudarinya.

"Bukan!" sahut Snape. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Ia berlari mengejar gadis itu, mantelnya yang melambai kelihatan seperti kelelawar.

Kedua bersaudara itu mempertimbangkannya, sama-sama tak setuju, berpegangan pada tiang ayunan, seakan itu tempat yang aman.

"Kau adalah," sahut Snape pada Lily, "kau adalah penyihir. Aku telah mengamatimu sejak lama. Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Ibuku penyihir, dan aku juga penyihir."

Tawa Petunia seperti air dingin. "Penyihir!" ia menjerit, keberaniannya kembali sekarang saat ia pulih dari keterkejutannya akan kemunculan Snape tadi yang tidak diharapkan. "Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau anak si Snape itu ya? Mereka tinggal di Spinner's End dekat sungai," sahutnya pada Lily, dan jelas pada suaranya bahwa ia menilai rendah para penduduk di Spinner's End. "Kenapa kau memata-matai kami?"

"Aku tidak memata-matai," sahut Snape memanas, tidak nyaman dan rambut kotor di terangnya cahaya matahari. "Buat apa memata-matai," katanya tajam, "_kau hanya seorang Muggle_."

Walau Petunia jelas-jelas tidak mengerti arti kata itu tapi dia tidak bisa salah mengartikan nada suara Snape.

"Lily, ayo kita pergi!" katanya melengking. Lily mematuhi saudaranya seketika, menatap Snape saat ia pergi. Ia berdiri mematung mengamati saat mereka berjalan melintasi gerbang taman bermain.

Anak perempuan itu memandang ragu pada rumah didepannya, kecil memang, tapi bisa dibilang rapu meskipun banyak diantaranya adalah benda-benda reot. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat, membiarkan angin membelai rambut merahnya yang tergerai sebahu.

Lily Evans mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu. Tak ada jawaban. Diketuknya lagi pintu itu. Tetap taka ada jawaban. Aku melihat anak itu masuk kerumah ini kemarin, pikirnya. Diketuknya lagi pintu itu dengan lebih keras, kemudian menunggu, dan ia menahan napas begitu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki bertampang marah keluar.

"Maaf. Saya mencari Severus Snape, dia ada?", ia bertanya singkat.

Lelaki itu masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak keras, "Hey anak malas, ada yang mencarimu!".

Lily melongo ke dalam, dan melihat seorang anak tergopoh-gopoh mendekat. Rambutnya yang hitam, tergerai bagai gorden diwajahnya yang pucat, dan mata hitamnya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang datang mencarinya.

Snape menarik Lily menjauh dari rumahnya. Ia terus berlari dengan Lily yang masih menggandengnya erat, tak peduli pada teriakan ayahnya yang masih terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", desahnya pada Lily begitu mereka berjarak dua blok dari rumah snape, napas mereka berburu karena lari.  
>"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Aku mencarimu, maaf jika itu mengganggumu." jawabnya perlahan. Ia berhenti melangkah.<br>Snape ikut berhenti, dan berbalik mengamati Lily, "tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya heran, memangnya ada perlu apa?"  
>Lily terlihat ragu sejenak kemudian berkata lirih, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau katakan kemarin itu benar? bahwa aku seorang penyihir?", ditatapnya mata hitam Snape, pada titik kecil dipusatnya.<br>Snape terdiam sebentar kemudian menarik tangan Lily, mereka berlari lagi melewati tepi sungai-sungai kecil, memmembiarkan angin musim panas membelainya, setelah cukup lama berlari akhirnya tiba di sebuah rerimbunan semak, Snape menerobos kedalamnya, tak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya Lily mengikuti Snape menerobos semak dan membiarkan ranting-ranting menggores tangannya.

Apa yang ada dibalik rerimbunan semak itu sungguh tak terduga, Danau kecil yang jernih dikelilingi pepohonan hijau, memberi kesan hening namun nyaman. Perlahan Lily mendekat ke arah danau menyentuh airnya, dingin, ia memandang snape yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka masuk tadi, kemudian menatap air danau dan memasukkan kakinya sementara dia duduk di pinggir, air itu beriak kecil, membuat pantulan pepohonan yang ada memjadi bergelombang.

"Maaf aku membawamu kesini. Tapi kurasa ini tempat yang lumayan untuk menceritakan sihir kepadamu" kata Snape yang kemudian duduk disebelah Lily dan melakukan hal yang sama.  
>"Ini luar biasa." jawab Lily berseri-seri, "Tapi kita belum berkenalan, kau tau" sambungnya kemudian.<br>"Kupikir kau sudah tau namaku", balas Snape  
>"Tapi itu tidak resmi, aku tau namamu dari Petunia, bukan darimu. jadi, Hai namaku Lily Evans, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lily sekarang" katanya masih berseri-seri sambil mengukan tangan. Matanya yang hijau seolah memancarkan daya tarik tersendiri.<br>Snape menatapnya beberapa saat ssebuelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Lily dan berkata, "Hai juga miss Lily, Aku Severus Snape, dan kau bisa memanggilku Severus" balasnya sambil tersenyum.  
>Lily melepas tangannya kemudian berbaring dengan kaki masih didalam air. Severus Snape masih menatapnya, ia tak ikut berbaring, hanya membebankan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan sambil menatap langit cerah yang terasa begitu luas, begitu indah. hanya ada matahari yang bertengger riang diatas sana seolah tersenyum pada bumi.<br>"Aku tak pernah tau kalua aku penyihir,severus. Tapi kau tau, bagaimana caranya?" kata lily tiba-tiba  
>Snape menoleh dan mendapati lily tengah memandangnya, "ehm,, itu,," kata snape salah tingkah, mencari kata yang tepat, "ehm,, itu karena aku sebenarnya mengamatimu,,"<br>"Mengamati?" kata lily heran.  
>"Ya, Tidak benar-benar mengamati, kau tau. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu saat kau bermain di taman waktu itu" kata snape setelah agak tenang sekarang, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "aku melihatmu terbang, dan kau bisa menggerakkan bunga itu seperti tiram yang aneh. Aku Pernah menghilangkan pintu rumahku dulu. tapi ibuku bilang itu wajar. "<br>"Apa penyihir seperti itu, aku kira mereka membawa semacam tongkat?"  
>"Tentu mereka membawa tongkat sihir, tapi kita belum bisa membawanya karena kita belum sekolah. Kalau kita sudah berumur sebelas tahun, Hogwarts akan mengirim surat pada kita, surat pendaftaran sebagai murid baru." jelas snape<br>"Maksudmu sekolah? apa penyihir juga bersekolah?" tanya lily heran.  
>"tentu, kita bersekolah. Hogwarts itu sekolah sihir. Penyihir-penyihir hebat dulunya sekolah disana. Di Hogwatrs kita diajari menggunakan sihir dangan benar agar tidak melukai orang lain. Kata ibuku Hogwarts itu sangat besar dan menakjubkan." kata Snape panjang lebar.<br>"Benarkah?" lily benar-benar tertarik sekarang karena ia segera duduk agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas lagi.  
>"Ya, Pasti. Kita tunggu saja"<br>"severus," lily melanjutkan ketertarikannya, "Apa yang terjadi pada penyihir yand melukai orang lain?"  
>"mereka dibawa ke Azkaban, itu penjara sihir. mereka akan dijaga ketat oleh para dementor. domentor itu menghisap kebahagiaan setiap orang yang ditemuinya." jelas Snape lagi.<br>Lily terdiam, dan mereka kembali menatap langit luas lagi.  
>" severus,," katanya sambil menoleh pada Snape dan menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya, " DLF?"<br>"Dear Little Friend?" tanya Snape. balas menatap lily.

" ya tapi kali ini kita harus saling berjanji. Pertama, kita harus saling bersikap dan berkata jujur, aku tak mau ada rahasia. Kedua, apapun yang terjadi kita akn tetap bersahabat selamanya, dan saling melindungi" tantang lily.  
>Snae tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian berkata, "baik, aku setuju. kita DLF.", sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada lily.<br>"Dear Little Friend. forever and ever." kata lily sambil menyambu kelingking snape, dan mengikatnya dengan kelingkingnya.  
>"Dear Little Friend. Forever and ever." balas snape. Keduanya tersenyum lebar sambil menatap lagit biru. Luas dan Indah selamanya. seperti persahabatan mereka nantinya.<p> 


End file.
